Sear
Sear is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without the owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Sear is a female SandWing, and the fictional daughter of Blister and Dune. ---- Description Sear is the colour of the sand under one's talons at the Sand Kingdom. Her eyes are the normal glittering black of all SandWings, and radiate anger and the eerie calculating, each one depending on the mood she is in. She has black diamonds weaving through her body. They run down her sides to her tail tip like her mother, Blister. Yet, they have a bit of their own flair. Some run up her wings, and other run down the front of her legs. There are three on top of her snout. Sear wears a necklace that has a bit of obsidian at the end, carved into a scorpion. Personality Sear can be a bit confusing upon first meeting someone. She is fairly calculating, like her mother, yet had impulses, and can be the "attack first, ask questions later" dragon, likely inherited from her aunt, Burn. She can be rather ambitious, and strike forward without giving it any real thought. She is stubborn, persistent, and when she gets herself into something, Sear is determined to get herself out of it as well. Sear hasn't really known that much of true happiness. Having been found just outside of the Scorpion Den, she was in the orphanage until she was two, when snuck away. She didn't make any friends there. Sear was able to make friends outside the orphanage, though. She got along quite well with some of the other dragonets that didn't care for the orphanage, and slunk around in the streets as they wished. History Sear wasn't a wanted dragonet by her mother under any circumstances. After Blister found out she had an egg, she dumped it on Dune, and instructed him to leave, and not to see her again. Dune took the egg to the Scorpion Den, where he buried it outside, hoping to conceal it, so no other SandWing would ask who the mother. When he was instructed to get the SandWing egg hidden in the sand, he knew that he had to take Thorn's egg, as his own was too young, and wouldn't hatch for another half a year. Sear hatched, and was found by a SandWing who was returning to the Scorpion Den. It fetched her, and brought her to the orphanage in the den. She found it a bit hard to try and blend in, mostly because of how her personality and appearance resembled two of the princesses. A few dragon suspected something, but never brought it up. Sear had been stranded from the royalty line, left to wander, not to know who her parents were. She didn't know one was trying to win the war, while the other was trying to stop it, raising other dragonets. At two, Sear snuck out from the orphanage, despite the fact that she was safer there. She fled into the alleyways, and eventually met other dragonets she could more easily associate with. Sear became close with two other SandWings. Topi, who was a rather scarred dragonet who enjoyed raiding and adventuring; and Impala, and very quick SandWing, who although couldn't strike a very hard blow, was good at getting away and distracting. Sear, along with Topi and Impala, were rather infamous throughout the Scorpion Den. One day, they purposely snuck past some of the guards (rather than just flying out the side), and ran out into Sand Kingdom. The trio went about the kingdom, avoiding patrols and other aggressive dragons to the best of their ability. Until they decided to return to the Scorpion Den. They had crossed over the SkyWing border a bit to have some fun, and were caught by a SkyWing patrol. The three were taken to the arena. It was their Sear's life was turned around. Queen Scarlet had taken some sort of bland interest in her, and later revealed, with Topi and Impala at Sear's side, that she was the daughter of Blister, although she didn't know who the father was. Topi and Impala seemed a bit shaken by this, but pushed it aside. The whole idea just got under Sear's scales. She didn't want to be part of SandWing royalty. She didn't want to be caught up in the war. A few days later, Topi was killed by an IceWing named Fjord in the arena. Later, Sear and Impala were both dumped into the arena to fight against some dragons, a few days before the Dragonets would be caught and brought forth. An earthquake shook the arena, and a touch of chaos rippled throughout the palace and arena. A few prisoners got away, only a few getting away into other kingdoms. The majority that got away were killed. Sear and Impala happened to have a bit of luck on their side, and got away, but not unscathed. Sear earned a few scars. Impala was just barely fast enough to evade their slicing claws, but got a burn along his left back leg. When the Dragnets of Destiny rounded up the kingdoms and three princesses, Sear thought this would be a good opportunity to try and speak to her mother. Never did the SandWing think it would occur amoungst potential death, caused by the deadly fangs of dragonbite vipers. When Sear was briefly able to speak to Blister, she found out that her mother didn't care for her, and was never aware she was alive. She didn't tell the dragonet who the father was, either. Sear lingered around long enough after that event to see Thorn be given the Eye of Onyx, and become the new SandWing queen, despite being not of royal blood. At that moment, Sear was completely severed of any true significance. A new blood line had taken the royal throne, and now she was just another SandWing. Although Sear was relieved that she wouldn't have to be caught up in the turmoil of fighting over the SandWing throne, something inside her died, the hope of potentially ascending the throne one day, the thought of her being just a little bit special. Sear pushed it aside, and simply continued on as best she could. After being knocked down then quite hard, it was a bit difficult to get back up. Now her and Impala continue traveling about the SandWing Kingdom, doing what they wish. Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty)